Ghost of You
by jasper-rocks
Summary: A oneshot songfic about Yugi listening to My Chemical Romance after Yami has returned to the afterlife. YamixYugi, nothing graphic, kinda angsty.


A Yu-gi-oh! songfic by me, nagoyaka.

The song is "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. I was listening to it and reading the last manga and

I thought it fit really well, so I wrote a fic about it.

Disclaimers: I don't own My Chemical Romance or Yu-Gi-Oh! I also make no money from this or mean any harm so please don't sue me (please). Also, this is sorta angsty and possibly really clichéd and bad so, y'know, sorry, . And I changed Yami's death kinda. On with the story!

**Ghost of You**

Yugi lay on his bed. He was listening to his iPod, turning it up so loud it silenced his own thoughts. Numbed his own feelings. His pain. He had just come home from Egypt, for the final time. There, he had duelled Atem. Duelled him for the right to stay in the present, or to pass on to the land of the dead. 

"_I never said I'd lie in wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget him_

_But he could try"_

Yugi sniffed a little, he had always known the Pharaoh couldn't stay in this world forever. It was an alien place to him, so much noise, so many people. Yugi had known how he'd hated these thing's, though they'd never talked of it. They hadn't needed to, he could feel the spirit's uneasy apprehension as he walked alongside a busy street, or through a crowed lunchroom. 

He had won their fateful duel. His other self, his partner, was dead.

"_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home"_

"Never coming home," Yugi repeated it out loud, "never coming-" his voice broke. Never again would Yami sit at the chair of the desk late at night, staring silently out he window, clawing desperately at the inside of his own mind, willing himself to remember his lost life. Never again would they talk quietly until the sun rose, about everything, anything.

This song was so painful, so suitable. Yugi had meant to distract himself with his music. But he couldn't bring himself to change it, it would be like throwing away the memories of his partner, the only remains.

"_Could I? _

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never, ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever"_

There were so many questions he had never gotten to ask him. What was he childhood like? His mother? His friends? Did he have a wife? Children, perhaps whole family? Now he would never get the chance. He would never know.

"_Ever get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone "_

All alone. He hadn't really been alone in years, but he was now. He could feel it; cold, quiet, empty. He missed the warm, almost silent, hum of the soul, for years always present in the back of his heart.

"_And I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms_

_He dies_

_He dies"_

Yugi had held Atem. Held him as he felt his body go weak, then limp, as the great king quietly and painlessly passed into his eternal rest. Yugi had cried, no, wailed as the body had simply evaporated. He was left with nothing, no physical remains to honour or get closure from. Not that it mattered, not that anything would ease this pain.

"_Could I? _

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never, ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna hug me_

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home"_

The pharaoh had always been so serious, his rare smiles were always such a surprise, such an honour. Yugi would sometimes be dressing and Atem would insist on more chains, bangles, leather, collars, arm bands, he would chuckle quietly when Yugi lost it over a particularly outrageous suggestion. He charming smile, his deep, baritone of a voice, he had a laugh like Yugi had never seen or heard, and never would again.

"_Could I? _

_Should I?_

_For all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghost that are ever gonna catch me,_

_If I fall_

_If I fall_

_DOWN"_

His friend, his partner, his Yami. He had always been there for him. He helped him out with every little problem. From bullies, to making friends, to defeating maniacs and saving the world. He had always taught Yugi how to help himself, but he had always been there when he was needed, when Yugi was in trouble.

"_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home"_

His room was empty now. His room, his house, and his heart. Empty. The whole world was empty now, there was nothing for him here, or rather, there was no one.

"_And all the things that you never, ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Could I? _

_Should I?_

_For all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghost that are never gonna…"_


End file.
